Back From The Past
by A and A Pikachu Prime
Summary: Never knowing exactly what happened to someone you cared about was painful. Ratchet was dealing with that every day of his life. He had yet to realize exactly how much he truely cared for a long lost friend.
1. Message of Hope

For the sake of this story, let's pretend that G1 and Animated link up, even just a little bit. If you have ANY questions, don't hesitate to ask. I don't know the personalities of the Animated characters as much as I know those who are in G1 or the movies. Eventual Ratchet/Optimus Prime. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_Ratchet caught Optimus Prime's optics. And growled. Optimus gave a brief laugh before placing a servo on the medic's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll be back soon Ratchet. There is no need for such worry," Optimus reassured him. _

_"Only you would be that sure of yourself," Ratchet grumbled. Optimus laughed again. His mask slipped away to reveal the scarred face Ratchet had gotten used to looking at as well as a smile._

_"I'm not sure of myself Ratchet. More that I'm sure of the skills of those coming with me. I'm just sad that you can't come with us, old friend," Optimus stated. Ratchet glared at him briefly._

_"I don't see why you want to go. It doesn't make any sense. Why did we have to delete the information on Earth?" Ratchet asked. Optimus sighed before looking away._

_"The war is over. We've won. But the humans asked us to leave. We followed through. You know that Ratchet. You were there. I hope that one day, the younger bots will be able to go back."_

_"Then explain to me again why you won't stay."_

_"The spotlight. It's been on me for too long. This isn't my mission. I know that. But I won't stay to be the hero any longer. Let some younger bot be the hero. You won't come. You could, you know," Optimus looked at Ratchet with pleading optics. When Ratchet gave a shake of his helm Optimus nodded. "I have to go, Ratchet. I promise that one day, I will be back. You have my word."_

_"I'm gonna hold you to it."_

_"I know," Optimus responded. Ratchet smiled at him before taking Optimus into his arms for a moment. The time passed too quickly, and Optimus was forced to push away. "Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye," Ratchet said. And Optimus Prime disappeared through the doorway and towards the ship that was waiting for him._

"Doc. Doc! Ratchet!" A voice called. Ratchet snapped his optics to focus on the bot that was standing in front of him.

"What?" Ratchet snapped. Bumblebee moved back. "What do you want?"

"Optimus was-"

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked, hoping filling his voice. Bumblebee gave him a confused look.

"Yeah. Our leader, Optimus Prime. He takes orders from the big bot Ultra Magnus," Bumblebee replied with a creeped out tone. He noticed Ratchet's shoulders slump and his optics fell to the floor. "Somethin' wrong Doc Bot?"

"No. What were you saying?"

"Boss Bot wanted to talk with ya," Bumblebee replied. He glanced to where Sari, Bulkhead, and Prowl were standing. Ratchet nodded before standing and leaving to look for the young leader.

"What just happened?" Sari asked. Bulkhead shrugged, and Bumblebee looked towards were the medic had gone.

"I think Ratchet was remembering something. What it would have to do with Optimus Prime, I'm not sure," Prowl answered. He sat down on the Autobot sized couch, ending his part in the conversation. Even Sari was suprised at Ratchet's actions.

Ratchet found Optimus in front of the screens, which was turning out to be Optimus' favorite place. The red and blue bot jumped a bit at the brief touch of a servo on his shoulder. "Oh, Ratchet."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Ratchet asked. Optimus nodded.

"There was a signal. It wasn't long, so I almost didn't notice it. It came with a message. For you," Optimus said. He opened the message before leaving Ratchet to listen to it. Once he did, Ratchet's optics went wide, and he practically bolted from the room. That drew the attention of each Autobot and human in one of the rooms Ratchet ran through on his way to his quarters.

"That wasn't normal. I'm going to see what's wrong with Ratchet,"Optimus said as he stood and walked to Ratchet's quarters. He knocked and heard a yell of "go away". "Ratchet, I just want to talk." The door slid open a moment later, and Optimus entered.

"What do you want?" Ratchet snapped.

"What made you run through the base like that? Are you alright?" Optimus asked. Ratchet sighed and motioned for Optimus to sit beside him on the berth.

"A friend of mine. He made me a promise just before he left, and I haven't seen him since. I've been missing him more and more since the incident with Lockdown," Ratchet replied.

"Was he a close friend?"

"Yeah. He was. I don't even know if he's online. He probably left Cybertron before the younger bots like Bumblebee were even sparked," Ratchet replied. There was silence for a moment before Ratchet laughed softly.

"What?"

"You would've loved him. He was great at spouting off facts. We fought in the great war, but he couldn't take being followed and adored by fans any more," Ratchet said. Optimus watched as Ratchet went from gloomy to happy in a few moments.

"He was famous?"

"Yeah. My entire team was. Or, actually his team was famous. He was being questioned where ever he went. So, with several of the other Autobots he left Cybertron and our pasts behind. I was one of the only ones left behind to cover the story up. I should've gone with them. Or at least asked them to stay. I didn't think he'd never be back. He said he would be..." Ratchet trailed off. "I just need a mission to get my mind off it."

"Let's go on patrol. I can get one of the others to take ours," Optimus offered. Ratchet gave a nod before standing and transforming. "I'll meet you out there."

"Fine," Ratchet answered. His usual attitude was back making Optimus smile. Ratchet rushed off and Optimus asked one of the others to take their patrols.

* * *

The next few days passed like nothing had happened. There were few actual missions that the Autobots had to deal with. The Decepticons for their part stayed quiet. Ratchet downloaded the message from the computer and found himself listening to it again and again. To hear that deep rich voice made his spark race with relief. He knew his friend was safe. He could finally relax with that knowledge. He couldn't stop his mind from going to the day all of his friends had walked away. His promise to the medic that he would in fact return. He jumped as the door to Med bay slid open to reveal their young red and blue leader. "Problem, Prime?"

"Bumblebee and Sari tried to prank Prowl, and failed. They got me by accident, and I hurt my shoulder," Optimus softly replied. Ratchet placed the data-pad aside and motioned for Optimus to take a seat on the berth. Once he was seated, Ratchet scanned over the shoulder before stepping away to get a tool he needed. "What did your friend say?" Ratchet tossed the data-pad over and Optimus pressed the bottom button.

_"Autobot Medic Ratchet. If you get this, then I've finally found you. I never stopped looking for you. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but my ship was badly damaged. I'm on my way to fufill my promise. Don't try and contact me since you won't be able to reach my ship. Prime out."_

"He's coming here?" Optimus asked. Ratchet gave him a rare smile and Optimus nodded. "Then he's welcome here."

"Boss bot!" Bumblebee yelled as he abandoned his post and ran in the room.

"What is it Bee?" Optimus questioned. His servo went to his torn shoulder as he turned to face the yellow Autobot.

"There's a ship heading towards us!" Bumblebee barely managed to talk in a way that allowed the others to understand any of it. Optimus gave Ratchet a smile.


	2. Orion Pax

The sun was setting and casting its final warm glow for the evening as the ship came into view. It was clear that it was heavily damaged to the point that it should have been rusting in a scrap heap rather than flying towards them. The ship seemed to be moving sluggishly, the engines responding after the order was already old. Fire streaked across the sky after it, staining the falling darkness a red and grey. Sari felt the key around her neck grow warm as a ray of light shot from it up to ship. She grabbed the key when it lifted from her chest. Without a word, the Autobots folded down into their vehicle modes and rushed in the direction of the craft; Lake Eerie.

* * *

The ship broke through the water, and the weakened hull let water rush in. The Autobot flying it was forced to abandon it. He fought the water trying to wash him away. He managed to grab onto the top of the shuttle and start to break a hole. He was nearly thrown away from it as more water forced its way through. It was at that point that the other Autobots arrived at the shore of Lake Eerie and transformed. Ratchet scanned the lake and found the hole being torn at. "He needs help," Ratchet said. Optimus nodded and jumped into the water. He dove towards the ship and took out his axe. He locked optics with the other Autobot and motioned for him to move back. Once the other was out of the way, Optimus brought the axe down on the already damaged surface, breaking through quickly. He reached in and let the Autobot take his servo to help pull him out. Together, they swam to the surface. Once there, Bulkhead and Ratchet pulled them both out of the water. The new Autobot shook the water off in a way similar to a dog before coughing. "You alright Optimus?" Ratchet asked. It surprised those around him that he wasn't talking to the young Prime standing near Bulkhead, but the new Autobot.

"Orion," he corrected. He wiped the water from his optics before nodding. He turned his attention to the other Autobots looking on. "Thanks for the help. I needed it. My name is Orion Pax."

"I'm Optimus Prime," the young Prime said. Surprise flashed across Orion's optics, but it was gone quickly. "This is my crew. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Prowl. And I think you already know Ratchet." Optimus was confused when Orion closed his optics.

"Ratchet... I do know him. Nice to meet you all," Orion responded. Pain laced his tone for a moment, but it faded, and his almost joking attitude returned. His optics darted to the red-head. "And you?"

"Sari Sumdac. Aren't you going to do something crazy and say I'm gonna contaminate you?" she asked. Orion chuckled and smirked behind his mask.

"I could, if you wanted. But I don't see why I should," he replied. They each fell silent, and the Autobots of Earth took the time to look over the newest addition. He was taller than even Ultra Magnus, with a paint job that matched Optimus'. Broad red shoulders, blue servos, wider white hips, slender white thighs, strong blue legs, and a blue helm. A silver mask protected most of his features besides a set of sparkling azure optics. He was certainly more of a boxy mech than the others, and of an older make. That alone was enough to make him interesting. Their musings were shattered when the new comer winced and pressed a servo to his side. He leaned over slightly and groaned. "Not now..."

"Opt- Orion, what's wrong?" Ratchet questioned instantly, moving to his friend's side. Orion waved off the concern.

"It's nothing, I promise Ratchet. I'm fine," he said. The pain in his optics made Ratchet uneasy, but he dropped it for the moment, choosing to question him more later. "I'm sure that I pulled you away from your normal lives. For that I must apologize. I would like to join you, if you're willing. I have no where else to go."

"Of course," Optimus agreed instantly. He locked optics with Ratchet briefly. "Can you transform, Orion Pax?" He received a slight chuckle before Orion transformed into an older style semi. The other Autobots followed suit and took the lead, heading back to the base. Ratchet stayed near Orion as they drove. There was a lot he needed to ask Orion, and little time to do so before the other became a true part of their team, and contact with him would drop to a minimal amount. Starting with what happened to the rest of the crew that should of been with Orion.

* * *

"Why do you have an Earth vehicle mode? Why aren't you afraid of me? How do you know Ratchet? Did you fight together? Have you seen a Decepticon? Where were you last? Why did Ratchet call you Optimus?" Sari only stopped speaking when Bumblebee covered her mouth with a servo. She glared at him before her gaze returned the Autobot who was seated on the stone couch.

"I'm more than willing to answer what questions I can. But you have to give me time to answer before you ask another. What do you want to know first?" Orion asked. Sari thought for a moment then pulled Bumblebee's servo away.

"Have you seen a 'Con?"

"Indeed I have. I fought them for years in the great war. In fact, I fought with Ratchet for as long as it lasted," Orion replied. His optics lingered on the young Prime who was seat not far off. Prowl was seated on the ground in front of the t.v. which was on softly in the background. Bumblebee was seated with Sari on the ground in front of Orion. Bulkhead was actually beside the new Autobot, since it was the only real space open that would allow him to be comfortable and a part of the conversation, though he was only listening.

"How'd you have a vehicle form already?"

"I scanned it before I sunk the ship," Orion said. Optimus could pick up the signs of a lie in the Autobot's optics, and it only served to make the Prime more curious.

"Why didn't you freak out when you saw me? Ultra Magnus did."

"Ultra Magnus?" It wasn't hard to see the panic setting in. Optimus stepped in to avoid causing Orion undo stress.

"He was here a little while ago. He went back to Cybertron. He's not here any more," Optimus said.

Orion sagged in relief before standing, "If you don't mind, I'd like to catch some recharge. It's been a long day."

"I'll take you to your room," Optimus stated, motioning for the taller to follow. Gladly, Orion fell in step behind the younger. Once they were out of hearing range, Optimus asked Orion his own question, "What had you so spooked when Sari mentioned Magnus?"

"The last time I spoke to him... we didn't quite part on good terms," Orion sheepishly replied. "In fact, I could say the same for Ratchet too. I'm sure he's not over the fact that I left him behind."

"So you're not with the Elite Guard?"

"No. I never have been. I helped start the Elite Guard. I won't answer to them. But... if I'm going to join your crew, I will answer to you. This is your group of Autobots, after all," Orion said. Optimus didn't know what to say. Instead, he opened the door to a free set of quarters. In fact, there was only a berth in the room. And one that looked too small for Orion's overly large frame. "Thank you for allowing me to join you. Optimus Prime, sir." Orion offered a quick salute before ducking as he entered the room, for the doorway was too low. The door closed behind him, cutting off Optimus' view of the elder. His processor was beginning to ache from the events of the day. He walked away from the closed-door and out into the main room.

Sari looked up in time with the other Autobots as Optimus came back into view. Optimus was the first to speak, "I think we need to be careful of what we say around Orion Pax. We don't want to upset him."

"Why?" Sari questioned.

"There's a lot about him that you youngsters don't know. I suggest you leave him alone. He'll tell you more when he's ready," Ratchet snapped as he walked in. His glare was mostly pointed at Optimus, Sari, and Bumblebee. The three most likely to try to dig into the situation. He crossed his arms in anger. "Orion's one stubborn bot. Sort of like you, Prime. No, a lot like you. Except he's been through a lot more than any of us. More than any of you could hope to get through.

* * *

The following morning, as the light flittered in through the broken roof, Prowl found his thoughts turning to Orion Pax. The large Autobot was certainly a mystery. The playful attitude hiding pain that was close to the surface. From what, Prowl wasn't sure. Ratchet seemed to know a lot about Orion, but was unwilling to share it. The reason why was another thing Prowl didn't have. Nor did he know why Optimus was so ready to accept Orion into their ranks. The mech had clearly fought in the war, and would be a good choice to take over command in place of Optimus. Prime was getting experience, but he still didn't know how to lead a team properly. There was a lot for him to learn, but not many places for him to learn from. But this Orion was unlike any of the other Autobots. He wasn't completely against sharing what information he had like Ratchet, or clumsy like Bulkhead, or irresponsible like Bumblebee, or even as independent and alone as Prowl himself.

Prowl jumped down from his perch in the tree, and gracefully landed on his pedes. Within a few hours, the others would be up and pestering him. Refusing to stop and see the beauty of the world around them. Every once in a while, Optimus would humour him and slow down to watch nature, but even then he didn't always grasp the concept. It left Prowl frustrated and feeling unheard. But Prowl knew it wouldn't change, and that he couldn't expect them to just stop being themselves.

The ninja bot cleared his mind and stared up at the tree, a silhouette against the bright morning sky. A sound drew his attention away from the tree, to the doorway. He nearly jumped when he found Orion looking at him from the open door. He turned to face the giant mech without a word. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Orion asked suddenly, catching Prowl off guard. The red and blue bot motioned to the tree that stood taller than them both.

"It is. The way such a large organism is able to take in nutrients from the earth and support itself without assistance," Prowl said. He motioned for Orion to enter the room.

"But it does require some assistance. Such as animals living among its branches that keep away insects which can cause damage to the tree. A mutual relationship that benefits both," Orion pointed out kindly. He stepped inside and looked up at the tree's leaves. Silence settled over them, and they listened to the rustle of the leaves, and the chirps of bird in search of their morning meal. As Prowl listened to the sound track nature provided, he took in the new information that had been presented to him. Suddenly, he found himself more accepting of the new arrival. Nothing Orion did seemed threatening. Secretive, nervous, but not threatening. There was a lot Prowl still needed to learn about Orion, but for the time being, he felt he could trust the Autobot staring up at the sky through the full leaves of the tree.


End file.
